dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Bishop
Clockwork Bishop= |-| Damaged Bishop= , (60%), (50%) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 6 |walkSpeed = 5 |specialAbility = Can be a follower if created from Broken Clockworks |spawnCode = "bishop_nightmare"|name = Damaged Bishop|image = file:Damaged_bishop.png}} '''Clockwork Bishop' is an aggressive Mob usually seen guarding the Wooden Thing. It is a part of Maxwell's Chess Pieces. With normal damage modifier characters, they take 9 hits with a Spear, 8 with a Bat Bat, 6 with a Tentacle Spike,Ham Bat and Thulecite Club, and 5 with Dark Sword to be killed. When killed, it drops 2 Gears and a Purple Gem. It also appears in Adventure Mode and spawns from the Maxwell Statue. Behaviour The Bishop usually stands close to the Wooden Thing, guarding it from any intruders. When any creature gets near its line of sight, the Bishop will suddenly wake up and stare at them as a warning. Getting closer will make the Bishop attack by firing lighting bolts from its head. The Bishop will chase its enemy a short distance from its spawn area before returning and going back to sleep. Strategy .]] The Bishop is a moderately strong ranged mob, so it is recommended to be armored and armed for a battle with one. Sending some Pigs to attack it first may prove to be an effective distraction. The player may try and use a Boomerang to kill it from far away, but this will grab the Bishop's attention, and it will start attacking. The player may also use an Ice Staff to freeze it, and then, start hitting it with a Spear, but it will cause some damage to the player. Another way to kill a Bishop would be to aggravate a nearby Clockwork Rook without waking the Bishop and get the Rook to ram the Bishop, as this will most likely kill the Bishop instantly (This strategy also works with Clockwork Knights and other mobs). It is possible to dodge the Bishop's lighting bolts if the player is quick enough. Suddenly running to one side just as the Bishop is about to attack will usually leave the player unharmed by the lighting bolt, although the bolt does have a small area effect. Damaged Bishop Damaged Bishop was added in the "The Stuff Of Nightmares" '' update . It is a battered version of the regular Bishop which occurs naturally in the Ruins, but also has a chance to spawn from Broken Clockworks when they are destroyed. It has same base stats as the standard bishop and drops 1 Purple Gem, with a chance of also dropping Nightmare Fuel and/or Thulecite Fragments . The player can spawn an ''allied Damaged Bishop (or any other chesspiece) by using 3 gears to repair a pile of Broken Clockworks. Trivia * This mob was added in the Doorway to Adventure Update. Gallery World 6 Maxwell Statue After Mined.png|Clockwork Bishops appearing after a Maxwell Statue was mined Frozen_Bishop.png|Frozen Clockwork Bishop Bishop Sleeping.jpg|Bishop sleeping while no mobs are nearby. Bishop Shooting.jpg|The Bishop's electric projectile. Dead Bishop.jpg|A dead Bishop. Run over by its comrade Clockwork Rook. Bishop Knight Guardian.jpg|Damaged Bishop found guarding a broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station in the Ruins Friendly Bishop.jpg|A friendly Damaged Bishop freshly spawned from Broken Clockworks using Gears Friendly Clockworks.jpg|A friendly Damaged Bishop following the player, along with other friendly Damaged Knights Friendly Attack.jpg|Friendly Damaged Bishop attacking a Tentapillar for the player. Category:Followers Category:Monsters Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ranged Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Surface Creatures